I Dont Know How It Happened
by princesskag03
Summary: this story is about Cam and Zack’s secrete time together what exactly happens in this time?
1. You can stay with me for the weekend

_**I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED**_

_**Summary: **_**this story is about Cam and Zack's secrete time together what exactly happens in this time? **

_**Characters: **_**Dr. Camille Seroyan, Dr. Zack Addy, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Seeley Booth**

**Disclaimer: **** I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BONES (I wish I did D: but I don't) **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**## Chapter 1 ## **

Cam was sitting at her desk and reading a file and everyone was leaving when Angela came into her office

"Hey, do you want to come with Me, Bren and Booth we are going to the movies"

"No, I'm fine have fun though"

"Kay bye sweetie" Angela said as she walked out the room

"Bye" Cam yelled after her

Cam had fallen asleep at her desk shortly after Angela had left she woke up hours later and grabbed her things to leave then she sees Zack still there playing a Video game on the computer as she walks by his office.

"Zack are you ok, do you know what time it is"

"Oh Dr Seroyan, uuh I am fine, just playing a stimulating game of speed racer that I down loaded unto the server of my computer"

"Uh I see, you should go home it's already past 12:30"

" I would but, I am afraid I cannot"

"why is every thing ok" as she walked closer to him

"well they are doing check of all the apartments in the building and we are not allowed to be in them"

"do you have any place to stay"

"No I was hoping to stay here, I already have a change of clothes for the weekend"

"Zack how are you going to clean you self"

"I could use the decontamination shower"

"uh No"

"what, why not"

"because you cannot just stay at the office"

"yes I can , I would not be that difficult"

"no let me rephrase, you are NOT staying the office"

" then where am I going to go for the weekend"

"umm you cam stay at my house for the weekend"

"Dr. Seroyan are you sure I really don't want to inconvenience you with my stay"

" yeah it wont be a problem I have two spare bed rooms so you can use one"

"oh alright" then Zack takes a duffel bag from under his desk and he and Cam walk out of the Jeffersonian

::: At Cam's House :::

Zack and Cam walk through the door and she shows Zack around the house and he put his things in one of the spare bedrooms and thinks how nice Cam's place is

"Zack" Camille came into the room with some cookies that she made the night before with a glass of milk in hand she called out his name but heard no answer she opened the door and saw he wasn't asleep on the bed

Then she saw the bathroom light on and she called out his name again as she walked closer to the bathroom Then Zack bumped into her when coming out of the bathroom and they fell to the ground

"ouch" they said in unison

Cam looked up to see Zack on top of her with only pajama pants and no shirt on he quickly got up and helped her off the floor

"Dr Seroyan are you alright" Zack asked

"I'm fine Zack" then she looks at him and sees his chest and she forgets how to breathe for a second Zack had a chiseled body and a 6 pack to boot his only draw back was that he wasn't tanned to go along with is body, but cam was impressed at what he was hiding under his shirt and lab coat

"Dr Seroyan are you alright" Zack said only a few centimeters from her face

Cam finally came to her senses and saw Zack's face so close to hers she stepped back and said "um im fine, I brought cookies so enjoy..um I am gonna go to bed…bye" and Cam ran out of the room inside her room she was changed into her pajamas and lying on her bed thinking "_Oh my what have I gotten myself into, why was I so flustered when I saw Zack without his shirt on, its just zack right_" she thought to her self until she fell asleep

---The Next Morning---

Zack was up and Making Breakfast and Coffee

Cam was woken up by the smell maple syrup she woke up and brushed her teeth and went down stairs only to find Zack making breakfast and a huge stack of pancakes blocking her view of what he was know cooking

"Wow Zack this is ….Wow"

"oh Dr Seroyan I didn't see you there, are you hungry help you self I made a lot"

"I see that and I am starving I can eat a horse"

"well you cannot really eat a horse it would be…"

" Zack I was being sarcastic I know I cannot eat a horse" Cam interrupted

"oh I see, well help you self"

"ok" Cam said fork and knife in hand

--- 1 hour later ---

" uh ..i am soo full, I can barely move" Cam said

" so does that mean you liked it"

"Duh Zackaroni it was fantastic I didn't know you could cook"

" I have a lot of secretes people don't know"

" ok since I want to know them, I will tell you some of mine if you tell me some of yours, Deal?"

" alright I will agree to this agreement" Zack said with a smile

Cam was taken back by his smile for a second because she has never seen him smile before and she had to admit it was so cute and innocent she just wanted to kiss him and she couldn't help but smile back

" I am going to get changed and maybe we can watch the history channel together" Cam said breaking the moment and leaving the table " I will clean up"

"No I will do it, just go get changed" Zack said taking her empty plate from her

" are you sure I can…."

"I will do it" Zack shushed Cam by putting his finger on her mouth and flashing her one of his Smiles again she just smiled and walked up stairs to change

---15 minuets later---

Cam came down the stairs wearing jeans shorts and a Purple shirt that fit her perfectly with her hair up in a ponytail and saw that the kitchen was spotless almost glowing and went in the living room and saw Zack sitting there in jeans and a button up shirt and a white T on the in side she sat next t o him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you Zack for cleaning up"

Zack turning red said "I really was not a problem It is one of my secretes"

Cam smiled and said " you have told me two of yours so ask me two questions that you want to know and no science questions"

Zack thought for a minuet literally then asked "What was the most funniest thing you have ever seen"

Cam thought a moment and laughed " It was when I was 12 and I was at my Aunts house when a man came trying to sell us an inflatable camel and my aunt said no so many times and he was convinced that the camel was fantastic and when he reached to touch it, it deflated and I thought that was the funniest thing I have ever seen"

"what is you favorite color"

"Orange, and you"

"Red, What is you favorite food"

Cam smiled and said "Pizza, what about you"

"Mine is also junk food, at that would consist of fries"

"yummy, what is your favorite flower"

"I don't pay attention to flowers, but one that caught my attention would have to be the white rose"

"wow my mom loved white roses, mine would have to be Gladiolas pretty red gladiolas to me they are just beautiful"

Getting the hang of it he then asked "alright what the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you"

Cam gave him a questionable look then replied "I was dancing at a recidle when I was performing in the middle of my routine the song restarted I was so embarrassed"

Zack started laughing then she playfully hit him on the arm and said "that is not funny"

"yes Cammie your right it's hilarious" Zack said in between laughs

"What did you just call me" Camille said in an almost serious voice

"I am so sorry doctor Seroyan" Zack said with panic evident in his eyes

Cam looked into his eyes shocked but happy all at the same time. She smiled and said "No it's alright, I used to love that nick name everyone used to call me that even until…..my mother died then everyone just stopped and I was just Camille no nickname what so ever and that is why I always tell Seeley to call me Cam I am just tired of being called Camille all the time " She was on the brink of tears

"does Agent Booth know about your mother"

"No we met a year after she died"

"how old were you when she passed"

"10, She died in a Car crash when I was 10" Cam was now crying tears flowing fast down her face Zack seeing this embraced her in a hug and she hugged him back

"I am so sorry"

"no don't be, but only you and her can now call me Cammie" She said with tears halting and a smile forming

"And only you can call me Zackaroni" he smiled back as he looked into her eyes

She looked deep into his and the space between them started to decrease until their lips crashed together it was slow and passionate at first but Camille was hungry for more she put her arms around his neck causing their bodies to touch she felt Zack's tongue on the rim of her mouth trying to gain a to access, she quickly obliged she open her mouth and she and Zack be waging war with just their tongues, with out unbreaking the kiss he pinned her to the couch when need of breath became important he used this time to kiss other parts of her body he let go of her lips and moved onto her neck she let out moan and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body she then took off his shirt and he did the same to her

__2 hours later__

They lie there completely naked gasping for air

"Zack…wow"

"Thank you but I don't deserve all the credit"

"that's true…are we going to tell every one else"

"That depends do you feel that we should"

"No, lets keep it a secrete while showing affection for each other"

"really" Zack said showing what now would be famous his smile at her again then he pecked her on the lips she then snuggled up to him and drifted to sleep and he did the same

--- Monday ---

Cam woke up alone in bed she missed Zack he went home last night because his apartment was done with inspections and he was running out of clothes

Cam looked at the clock and saw that she had over slept she had to be at the office in 15 minuets she quickly got up and took a shower she didn't have time to eat breakfast so she just got in her car and bolted past the traffic and she walked in the Jeffersonian Just in time she walked into her office and saw a lovely bouquet of Gladiolas with a lovely white rose in the middle and knew who sent them even though there was a card she opened the card any way it read _**"To my Dearest Cammie from your Zackaroni" **_Cam just smiled and placed the card in her desk

She then exited her office only to bump into Angela and Brennan

"oh I am sorry Angela"

"No prob, hey are you alright"

"yes why do you ask"

"Because I tried to call you all weekend but no answer"

"oh I didn't even look at my phone this weekend" Cam was telling the truth she was busy having fun with Zack

"but I even e-mailed you but never got a reply" Brennan Jumped in

"I wasn't on the computer either" Cam replied

"So who's the guy" Angela said with a smirk on her face

"What makes you think there is a guy" Brennan asked

"Because there is no way that Cam would go a weekend with out her Computer or cell phone"

"That's it, that is why you think there is a guy" Cam said

"No and there is a lovely bouquet of gladiolas with a white rose on your desk, so who's the guy" Angela explained

"Not telling" Cam said while walking to the platform where the guys where looking over a dead body, Angela and Brennan followed, Cam swiped her card and walked up unto the platform They did the same

"What do we have here" Cam said looking at the body

"Found him in a swamp alligators just eating him" Booth said walking onto the platform

Then she smelled coffee she turned around to see Zack drinking it she walked up to him and smelled it again, it smelled so good to her since she had no breakfast

"Zack what kind of coffee is that" Cam asked

"Jamaican Blend with caramel and chocolate" Zack answered

"where did you get it"

"Starbucks, did you forget to go there this morning"

"yes and I am just starving" she said with puppy dog eyes

He took one more sip and handed it to her she quickly took it and drank and sighed in relief

"Delicious" She smiled and he smiled back

Every one was watching the way they interacted and was shocked and how cam just drank from Zack

Then Zack smiled and they were in AWh no one had seen Zack smile before

"Zack you just smiled" Brennan said in shock

"yes it is a facial expression which shows happiness, every is able smile" Zack replied now focusing on brennan

"Yeah but we never saw you smile before" Booth Joined in

"Yeah and its was so cute" Angela mentioned

"Dude who knew you had facial expressions"

"Thanks for the coffee Zackaroni, oh and Booth I want that body in Autopsy so I can run some test" Cam said as she left the platform and walked back into her office

"oh she is not getting away that easy" Angela said as she went after her

_**How was it , Do you want me to go on, review so it can make me happy :D **_

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	2. I am Going to figure out whats going on

A/N: **thanks to everyone that has commented on this story I am really happy :D, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and review **

**Disclaimer: so look I really wanted Bones as a Birthday present, Christmas present or even a Graduation gift but see that didn't happen so I am out of luck so that means I don't own Bones or any of it's Contents/sorry D-: **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_oh she is not getting away that easy" Angela said as she went after her_

_**## Chapter 2 ##**_

Cam just got into her office and closed the door when Angela opened it back up again and shut it behind her " What was that"

"what was what"

"you know the thing with Zack"

"Wait do you have short term memory or something, you drinking Zack's Coffee"

"oh I was hungry and he gave his coffee, you do it with Hodgins all the time"

"that because was are dating"

"ok Brennan does that and more with Booth"

"What really are you serious how could I have missed that, wait we are talking about you right now"

"listen Angela I am really hungry so my head hurt and you are not helping"

"Fine we will continue this later" Then Angela left Cam's office, then Zack enters

"Zack, what are you doing in here what's wrong" Camille said worried

Then Zack kisses her and she responds while wrapping her arms around his neck bringing their bodies closer then Cam breaks off first then says "So that's why you came in here" Then she kisses him again with same equal passion as before, But this time Zack breaks of and says "I actually wanted to go and visit your moms grave tomorrow , since you haven't seen her in awhile, and maybe bring her some white roses. But I like what you were thinking better and he kisses he pecks her on the lips then she replies "that sound like a wonderful idea, lets go around 2:30pm come and get me where ever I am and we can go" then he replies " alright" and her pecks her on the lips and leaves her office

--- The Next Day ---

Cam is in her office and she looks at the clock and it was only 1:20 she had an hour until she left with Zack to go and see her mother and she had just got back from lunch because she did not want a repeat of yesterday

She was also trying to finish up some things before she left so that when she got back she wouldn't have a lot to do

She couldn't believe how time flied by the time she looked at the clock again it was 2:15 and she wanted to do a lot more before she left, then Brennan and Booth comes back with a new case. She goes up to the platform and looks at the damage everyone is on the platform except for Zack

"What's going Booth" Cam asks

"Found her in a car behind an old warehouse" Booth explains

Can put on her gloves and Look at the Burnt flesh on Victims bones "the flesh is burnt pretty badly but I might be able to do some test"

"ok then get to it" Booth rushes

"Hodgins, I need you to analyze some particulates found on the body and see if there are any unknown substances that we can use to determine who this is and give you finding to Angela" Brennan commands "Zack I need…" Then she realized that Zack wasn't on the platform "Where is Zack" Brennan asks and everyone looks around the platform until they hear a voice

"Cammie we need to go" Zack says as he swipes his card and enters the platform with out his lab coat just a T- Shirt and Pants with a bouquet of white roses in his hand

"oh that's right" Camille says as she looks at her watch Zack hands Cam the flowers and she smells them and smiles and the start to walk off the platform

"Where are you two going" Brennan says getting extremely aggravated

"Prior engagement" the both say in unison and continue walking and Zack put his hand on the small of Camille's back just like Booth does to Brennan, she then moves closer to him and he puts his hand on her waist and they walk out of the Jeffersonian

Brennan and Booth stood there dumbfounded at what they were seeing. Brennan was shocked that Zack blew her off and he just gave her such a vague answer to her explanative question. Booth was shock that Zack copied Booth's move and used it on Cam and Cam didn't hit or punch him like she did to him when he tired it and then he moved his hand to her waist, Cam should have kicked him or something, unless she liked it. Everyone was in awwh how Zack and Cam just left like that. Brennan then stomped down the platform and then to her office Booth followed her

"Whoa, Dude did you just see that" Hodgins said shocked

"OMG, Bren is mad" Angela stated

"No I mean how Zack used Booth's hand on the back move on Cam"

"Oh yeah I saw that"

"Booth was shocked"

"he must be, but I need to find out what's really going here" Angela stated

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**What do you think I wont know unless you review, so please do …. Hey that rhymed cool ^_^ **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3--- **_


	3. This is going to change things

**Disclaimer- I don't own bones **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_he must be, but I need to find out what's really going here" Angela stated _

_**## Chapter 3## **_

"Booth how could Zack defy me like that, I mean I was so embarrassed" Brennan said while sitting on the couch in her office

"Bones, he's a big boy and a Doctor Now , he has the right to go out a little" Booth replied

" I know but he could have told me at least where he is going and we are in the middle of a case"

" Look bones he probably went for a late lunch"

" yeah but with Camille"

"that is the part that I don't get"

" and if they were going for lunch then why did her give her roses"

"Bones he probably just………Bones are you jealous"

"What, No why would I be jealous"

"Oh my you are jealous"

"Booth jealousy is an useless emotion it only causes problems with in a stable relationship that does not need to be divided, and it only causes you pain in the end that you did not need to inflict on your self"

" are you speaking from experience bones"

"What, NO, Booth are you listening, I said jealousy is irrational, why would I hold such an unbeneficial emotion"

"Because you cannot help but feel jealous when you know that you want something and you are not able to get it"

"Booth is there a point"

"yes my point is you are jealous of Cam"

"NO, I am not, I'm jealous at the attention she is getting"

"Ah-ha, so you admit that you are jealous"

"OK, fine I do get jealous at times"

"Wow, who knew that you held such an irrational emotion"

"are you going to keep on mocking me"

"No, bones I am not, I love you too much" he said as her walked up to her and kissed her "so tell me why are you jealous of the attention"

"I don't know I just feel that where ever she goes attention just seems to draw to her"

"so you want to be noticed more"

"yes, I do but now that I think about it I don't want to be noticed too much I just want to be simple"

" that's my girl"

::::At the Cemetery::::

Cam placed the flowers on her moms resting place the inscription read

"_**In loving memory of **_

_**Vivian Saroyan**_

_**A wonderful mother, Wife and Sister to her family **_

_**Who will love and miss her greatly" **_

Camille was about to cry but Zack grabbed her hand and all the sadness seemed to stop all at once and the pain was replaced with happiness, she couldn't tell if she was in love. He walked her back into the car and asked "are you hungry"

" yeah, what are we getting"

"well I was thinking we could get pizza and fries"

"sounds awesome"

"great" They drove off and 15minuets later the pulled up into the diner and sat down, only to greeted by a preppy blonde waitress "hi what can I get cha' "

"well we would like pizza and fries" Zack ordered

"Any thing to drink Doll" The waitress asked

" um we will have a Coke and a Sprite please" Cam finished the order

" ok, is that it"

"Yes" Zack stated

Then the waitress left to put in the order

"how did you know my favorite type of soda was coke" Zack asked

"because I am good reading people" Cam stated

"really what am I thinking of right now" Zack asked in a sensual voice

"you are thinking that you want to take me home and do very inappropriate things to me"

"wow you are good"

But they were interrupted by the waitress coming back with there food

"oh thank God I am starving" Cam stated

"me too, but not for food at the moment"

"Zack, I understand but you need to eat because we still have to go back to work and you still need to get your head chewed off by Brennan"

"oh that's right, but can I have a kiss to hold me over"

Cam leaned in and gave him a slow passionate kiss, then pulled away and said "better"

"Nope" then Zack kissed her and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and was caressing it, the pulled away and said "a little bit better" and started to eat some of her pizza with his fries, finally coming back to her senses did the same.

After lunch Zack paid for it and drove back to the Jeffersonian parking lot

Cam was about to walk out of the car when Zack grabbed her hand she turned around to face him her kissed her once more, but Cam wanted more she put her tongue on the rim of his mouth he quickly allowed her to access. The fought for dominance he she put her hands around his neck then up to his hair grabbing it with full force. She quickly jumped to the passenger's side and she grabbed the recliner on the side of the seat and put the chair back to give them more room her with out air, the broke apart for only a second the continued he put his hand under her shirt and she let out a moan between his lips the he said in between kisses "I … Love…. You" at that moment all her emotions became clear she felt the same way the she replied " I Love You too" and they continued.

They made love in his car

After they were done they quickly put on there clothes and walked into the Jeffersonian and looked as clean as they left except that Cam looked like she was glowing

Cam walked into her office and Zack walked to his and they quickly began work because they surly had a lot to do

---- 4 weeks later ----

Angela still hadn't figured out what Cam was hiding and I wasn't because of lack of trying Cam was just too good

Cam walked into the Jeffersonian early that morning getting ready to start the day because she just couldn't sleep lately maybe it was because Zack wasn't there with her because it's been busy lately . She has also been feeling sick lately

She was also super thirsty so she went and to buy some water

She sat at her desk and decided to do some paper work when there was a knock on her office door "come in" she shouted and it was Angela

"hey we are doing a pool to see when Brennan and Booth are going to get engaged, you want in" Angela stated

" of course, put 20 for me on March 18th cause that is Brennan's birthday" Cam stated

"wow that's is a good guess, ok well I will be going to recruit more people" with that Angela left

"alright" Cam shouted after her

Cam got up suddenly and ended up Vomiting in her near by garbage can she grabbed her purse and quickly went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she vomited once more she cleaned out her mouth and took out a box and went back into the stalls. When she came out she came out with a pregnancy test in hand and waited for 5 minuets to occupy the longest five minutes of her life she walked up and down the bathroom .

After the Five minuets were up she reluctantly looked at the test

She was about to have a heart attack

The test read positive, Camille was going to have Zack's baby

"I'm Pregnant?" Cam said to her self in the cold bathroom

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**how was it, do want me to go on let me know – Review—**_

**--- Princess Kag 3 --- **


	4. The way you take it

**Disclaimer- I don't own BONES sorry **

"_I'm Pregnant?" Cam said to her self in the cold bathroom_

_**## Chapter 4 ## **_

"No way, I'm pregnant" Cam said "I need to tell Zack, but how" Cam started to cry at what he might say, _"what am I going to do what if he says he doesn't want this baby" _she thought to herself tears evident in her eyes then she realized that she really wanted this baby. She wiped the tears from her eyes and exited the bathroom, and bumped into Brennan

"are you ok Cam" Brennan asked because of t he tear residue left on her eyes

"yeah I'm fine" Cam replied and headed back towards her office

In her office she sat down and continued her paper work trying to find out a way to tell Zack the big news

Brennan walked out on the platform where everyone was except for Cam who was still in her office

"Hey do you know why Cam is so upset" Brennan asked and everyone stopped in there tracks

"what do you mean upset" Zack spoke up

"I mean I was going to the bath room and she was coming out and she looked like she was crying, and when I asked her about it she just ran off"

"that is not like her" Booth stated

"well I went to talk to her about the pool-"Angela started but was interrupted

"Ahem" Jack coughed to get Angela to stop

" What pool" Brennan asked

"The pool party that Jack is throwing at his Mansion this weekend" Angela just thought and blurted out

"I am" Jack asked, and Angela glared at him "yes I am" he corrected

"Cool so are you going to send us directions" Booth asked

"yeah sure" Jack replied

"ok well I got to go so I will talk to you later" Booth said as he left the platform and the Jeffersonian

"Fantastic, now can we get back to Cam" Brennan asked changing the subject

Cam sat at her desk and she was on the brink of tears when she heard a knock on her office door "come in" she yelled and to her surprise Zack entered

"hey sweetheart, are you alright" Zack asked worriedly

"hey, I'm fine why are you asking" Cam replied

"Because Dr. Brennan said that you were crying"

"well I have something-"Cam started but was interrupted by another knock on the door

"Come in" she yells and Brennan walks in and says " Cam we need you to take look at the new body that came in"

"alright I am coming" Camille says

"Don't forget that Hodgins has invited us to his house for a pool party this weekend" Zack mentions to Cam who is now walking out of her office door

"ok I will be there" Cam reply's

she walks up to the platform, and sees the body and smells decay and feels nauseous, then she looks at the fact the eyes are gouged out she vomits in the nearest garbage she could find and then heads to the bathroom once more. Leaving everyone confused

it was not like her to throw up at the sight of a dead body but since she was pregnant there was nothing she could do.

She was now washing the taste of Vomit out of her mouth when Angela entered the bathroom

"Hey sweetie, are you alright" Angela asked

"_should I tell her, I don't even know how to tell Zack yet let alone everyone else" _"No I'm fine I think it just a stomach virus" Cam replied

"Are you sure, you been feeling weird all week-"

"I am Fine Angela!" Cam snapped back, then clamed down " I am sorry Angela but I just don't feel to well, I going to take the rest of the day off, I will see you tomorrow at the party." Then left the bathroom leaving Angela alone

"_I hope that I didn't get her too angry, I feel bad I will make it up to her tomorrow" _ Angela thought to her self, and exited the bathroom as well

She walked up onto the platform once more and a curious group of people awaited her

"So, what's going on" Brennan asked

"She says that she is having the stomach virus" Angela answered

"are you sure" Zack asked

"that is what she told me and when I pushed it, she snapped at me"

"What do you mean snapped" Booth asked

"she yelled at me you know snapped"

"That's new, I never knew that Dr. S could 'snap' " Hodgins mentioned

"well she did and she just left, and said she will see us at the party tomorrow"

"What she just left, we have a dead body" Brennan yelled

"Bones it ok just get one of her grad students to do it, she sick we shouldn't stress her" Booth Stated

"I guess you right, Zack can you get one of Cam's students to help us please" Brennan asked

"Yes Doctor Brennan" And Zack left

--------The Next Morning---------

Cam stirred in bed, Until she was tired of sleeping, she sat in bed thinking about what she was going to do about this baby that was growing bigger and bigger each day in her stomach. She finally got out of bed and decided that she was hungry so she made pancakes and eggs and ate all of it. She then she took a shower, when she got out the room was filled with steam. She walked back into the bedroom and she grabbed her phone to see if anyone called her and saw that she got a text messages from Hodgins and Zack she opened Zack first and the message read

_My lovely Cammie, I am so sorry that I have not been around lately it has been hectic at the Jeff. I just wanted to remind you that I really care for you and I love you dearly, I also wanted to remind you that it is our 1 year anniversary and I love you with all my heart _

_From you admirer – Zackaroni _

Cam smiled when she read the message and really wanted to see and tell him but she still felt scared, Then she opened Hodgins and it read

_Hey Dr. S, well am sending you the address to my Mansion for the pool party that Angela wrapped me into see you there it starts at 10:30, and I hope you feel better _

_From- Hodgepodge _

She ran to the nearest clock and looked at the time and it read 11:15 put on the nearest bathing suit she could find and ran to her car and followed the directions to Hodgins house

------------------------------

:::::Hodgins Mansion:::::

Brennan felt kind of sad that Cam had not shown up and wondered what was going on while wearing a Blue Bikini she had already been in the water so she was wet, she looked over at booth who was having fun soaking Hodgins Booth was wearing blue swim trunks matching hers and Hodgins had on read matching Angela's bikini, and Zack refused to go into the water let alone get wet he had on a black shirt with black board shorts.

Angela came up to Brennan and asked

"sweetie are you alright"

"I guess, but why isn't Cam here"

"maybe she still is not feeling too good"

"I guess you right-"

But Brennan was interrupted but the door bell ringing Hodgins went to answer it, and he came back with Cam she was wearing a white shirt with blue jean shorts

"Sweetie you're here" Angela said running up to Cam

"yeah I said I would be" Cam said with a smile

"awesome Cam you're here" booth said then sprayed her with the water gun

"aawwh booth you could not have waited" Cam said then took of her shorts and then her shirt to reveal a black bikini, everyone was in shock

"wow Dr. S nice" Hodgins said baffled

"I like it simple but hot" Angela complimented

"Thank you I guess" Cam asked "is Zack here"

"Zack yeah he is over there reading a book, not even wanting to get wet" Hodgins said

Cam walked over to Zack and sat down next to him and said "Zack I have some thing I need to tell you"

Zack put the book down and said "what is it"

"I know you might hate me, but I'm pregnant" Cam said bracing herself for what he was going to say

"Is it mine" Zack asked emotionless

"of course it is, how could you ask such a thing

"What do you think they are talking about" Booth asked watching there (Cam and Zack) conversation

"I don't know, I want to know" Jack replied

"yeah, and it looks serious" Angela replied "hey do you think it is why she's been acting wired"

"really? but why would she tell Zack" Brennan asked

"Good question" Sweets asked

They all jumped "Sweets what the hell are you doing here" Booth asked

"well I heard you and Dr. Brennan talk about the pool party and I thought I was also invited" Sweets explained

"well you weren't" Booth yelled

"it's ok Booth he's already here, let him stay" Brennan interfered

"Fine but just don't eat all the food" Hodgins replied

"awesome" Sweets replied

"Cam if it is my baby why would I be mad at you" Zack asked

" I thought you might not want the child" Cam confessed

"Cammie, I love you and I will love this baby, don't worry"

"so we are going to have a baby" Cam asked

" yes we are and I can believe I am going to be a daddy" and he gave Cam a hug then he went in his swim bag and pulled out a black velvet box . The got down on one knee

"whoa, What is Zack doing" Hodgins asked

" I don't know, but is he tying his shoe laces" Booth asked

"but he has no shoes on" Brennan replied

"Oh my God he looks like he is going to propose"

"To Dr. Saroyan" Sweets asked

" Cam I love you, will you please marry me" Zack asked

"um wow, ah ….Yes"

"what"

"Yes Zack I will marry you" Cam replied

He opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger, I was a beautiful ring it had a silver band and 2 small diamonds on the side and beautiful big one in the middle.

She hugged him and said "so would you like to go swimming with you fiancé"

He replied yes and took off his shirt and his abs look like they were glowing but it was just because of the sweat and they jumped in the water

"Did you see that" Angela asked

"see what" Brennan asked

"Zack, he has abs"

"No way" Booth replied and he yelled "Zack can you come here for a minuet"

Zack and Cam both go out of the water and grabbed there towels and wrapped it around then selves. And walked up to the rest

"Sweets what are you doing here" Cam asked

"just having fun" sweets replied

"ok"

"Zack Angela seems to think that you have a hot body can you remove your towel" Booth cut in

"alright, but I still don't understand why" Zack said and handed his towel to Cam and they were star struck his body was chiseled it was Hot and nice

"Oh my freaking God, Zack you are hot" Angela said stuttering

"I must agree you have a very nice body" Brennan said

"Bones" Booth whined

"but it is true" Brennan replied

"and they are so defined, he is super strong" Cam cut in

"really how do you know this" Hodgins asked

She looked into his eyes then back at Hodgins and said "from experience"

"No way you two had sex" Angela asked

"Have, but it is going it be a little harder" Cam replied

"Why we are engaged how is it going to be harder" Zack asked Cam

"because my stomach is getting bigger every day so I am going to be a balloon" Cam replied

"Wait let me get this straight, you are engaged and pregnant" Angela asked

"yes" the both replied

"Cam how good is he" Angela asked with a sly grin

"Well-" Cam said but was interrupted but Brennan

"For get that I want to see the ring" Brennan squealed

"Bones did you squeal" Booth asked

"oh shut up booth" Bones replied

Cam smiled and lifted up her left hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. And they all squealed

"Come on Zack lets have a guy talk" Hodgins jumped in and Zack, Booth, and Hodgins started walking and Sweets tried to follow

"um sweets what are you doing" Booth asked

"going in the guy talk" sweets replied

"we said guy talk what are you like 12" Booth replied

"no I am not" sweets said getting mad

"fine just don't say any thing" Hodgins said

"OK" sweets said getting excited this was his first 'guy talk'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Do you want me to continue, let me know but you have to review :D **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	5. A war is on the Horizon

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has read this story and have review I am super happy, and I hope you like this one as well **

**Review later ^_^ PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAY YOU THINK ******

**OH AND ME NO OWN-IE BONES K :D **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**## Chapter 5## **_

"So let the guy talk begin" Hodgins stated

"Yeah" Sweets agreed

"So dude how does it feel to be a Soon to be dad" Booth asked

"I don't know yet I am kind of scared" Zack answered honestly

"Good you are suppose to it is good to feel such an emotion so that you feel able to protect it and secure it in it's life" Sweets replied

"That is why we don't want you in the guy talk it is not the geek talk we want, we want cool and normal" Hodgins stated

"but I never thought I'd say this I agree with sweets it is good to feel scared, heck I was terrified when Rebecca told me about Parker I was so scared I almost wet my pants" Booth confessed

"Dude wow, if Angela ever told me she was pregnant I might have a heart attack" Hodgins stated

" One day I was in physiology class in college and this girl was pregnant and I screamed when she told me" Sweets said moronically

"Dude let me guess this is your first guy talk" Hodgins asked

" Yes" Sweets answered

"then I suggest that you just be quiet and observe" Booth commanded

"o-ok" Sweets answered

"hey so what do you want the baby to be" Hodgins asked

"strong and healthy" Zack answered

" Dude are you a girl" Hodgins said

"No, why do you ask that"

"Because that is something a chick would ask for" Hodgins answered

"No I said the same thing with parker" Booth replied

"ok cool" Sweets cut in

" you said something not stupid for once" Hodgins complemented

"Thanks" sweets said with a huge smile on his face

"So do you want it to be a boy or a girl" Booth asked

"well I want it to be a girl so that she can be as pretty as her mother" Zack said blushing

"Awwh" They all said at the same time

"So Do you really like…" Booth started but was interrupted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brennan Screamed

Booth looked over and saw her lying on the ground and Cam and Angela around her

"Angela whats wrong" Booth asked and he lifted up Brennan and Placed her on of the lawn chairs

"Bone, Bones can you hear me" Booth asked but he got no answer "Come on Bones, Don't do this to me"

"should we call an ambulance" Cam asked

"No she is going to be fine" Booth replied

" Booth, but what if-" Cam started

"There are NO what 'if's' she is going to be fine" Booth yelled

"Temperance, listen to me and wake up, come on I love you too much for you to be doing this" Booth pleaded

"Ange what happened" Hodgins asked again

Angela thought about what just happened and explained

"_OMG Cam that ring is beautiful" Angela stated _

"_well he is my grad student, of course he has good taste" Brennan boasted _

"_Thanks you guys" Cam thanked _

"_oh no problem, you two are totally hot together" Angela stated _

" _yeah I always thought you were a good couple and had the chemistry" Brennan replied _

_They just stared at her _

"_What" Brennan asked _

"_you were able to see me and Zack had chemistry but it took you four years to realize you had chemistry with Booth who you spend all your time with" Cam asked _

"_What, hey we are not talking about me we are talking about you" Brennan defended _

"_maybe we should talked about you Sweetie" Angela replied _

"_no" _

"_yes"_

"_No" _

"_Yes" _

"_I not listening" Brennan said as she started to run away with her ears plugged by her fingers _

"_Bren don't run" Angela shouted _

_But Brennan didn't hear her, and she slipped and fell in a puddle on water_

"That's what happened" Angela finished

"he she's waking up" Booth shouted

Everyone crowded around her as she opened her eyes

"Bones, Bones you ok" Booth asked

"Yes booth I am fine I am alive aren't I" She replied

"alright if your fine then tell me how you met us, how you felt and what our favorite colors are" Booth asked smugly

"what ever, I met Angela at a café she came up to me and asked why I did not flirt with the 'hot' coffee guy, I said because I did not notice and we talked for a while until I decided I did not want to talk to her anymore then I left and the next day she was working right next to me, I felt entertained. And her favorite color is hot pink cause it's hot.--- I Met Zack at the Jeffersonian he really wanted to be my grad student and he is intelegent so I let him. I felt idolized, respected. And his favorite color is red.--- Hodgin was one of the people I never paid attention to who was always there , but thru Angela we talked and so we just started to talk and we became friend and he was on my team. I felt tired/refreshed and his favorite color is Green--- Cam I met cause she got the position of my boss I felt Angry and pissed off when I met her. I believe her favorite color is orange but I don't really know--- and you Booth I met on a case and you wanted to call the shot but I would not let you, when I me you I was Annoyed and pissed cause you were so arrogant and cocky, and you favorite color is like mine blue, Sweets we met when we went to therapy, I felt so bored yet curious at what he would say. And he likes purple —So booth I did what you said happy now"

"Yes, Bones I'm glad you are alright" Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan, she then slapped him across the face, hard , everyone looked in shocked

"Bones what was that for" Booth said while rubbing his face

"Me, you just kissed, we are just partners Booth we don't do things like that" Brennan almost yelled

"Whoa Bones what do you mean 'just partners' " Booth asked

"yeah we are just partners, nothing more" Brennan corrected

"Sweetie, don't you remember you and booth are I love with each other" Angela mentioned

"So you tell me everyday at work" Brennan said smugly

"No sweetie, you and Booth have been dating for a year and some months now"

"What are you talking about I don't love booth I love Zack" Brennan said accidentally

"What" Cam said loudly

"Sweetie what are you talking about you just said that you happy that Cam and Zack are getting married" Angela said in Disbelief

"Married, Over my dead body, I will get Zack I have waited too long not to" Brennan stated then got up and left

"What is going on here" Angela asked

"A war" Cam replied simply

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I hope you like it and tell me what you thing ^_^ **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	6. We need to talk, Now

**A/N sorry for the late posting **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_A war" Cam replied simply _

_**## Chapter 6 ##**_

"Whoa what do you mean a war" Angela asked

"I mean that I think that fall disrupted her brain cells, because at first she was so happy and know she is acting insane, its like she is bipolar" Cam explained

"So are you willing to fight Dr.B for Zack" Hodgins asked cutting into the conversation

"Of course" Cam said

"Hey don't do anything rash, Dr. Brennan is not herself so until this thing blows over don't do anything you will regret later" Sweets advised

"I agree with sweets" Angela said

Everyone looked at her

"Oh my Gosh I cant believe I just said that" Angela confessed

"People is it so impossible that I have good ideas I am a Doctor good ideas come with the title!" Sweets explained

"Well do I have a chance to talk at all" Zack asked

"NO!" Everyone said in unison

"I mean it Zack if she flirts with you, you cannot flirt back not even subconsciously" Cam raised her voice

"yeah Zack if you flirt with her then she will believe that she has gotten to you and when she wants something she goes after it ask Booth" Angela agreed

"Speaking of Booth where is he?" Hodgins asked

Everyone looked around and he was not there

"He probably went after Dr. Brennan" Sweets replied

"Oh and man, another reason NOT to accidentally flirt with Dr.B, Because if Booth see you accident or No Accident her will kill you" Hodgins Warned

"AS Will I!" Cam raised her voice while looking Zack in the eyes "Another thing Me and Seeley have in common we prefer the Direct approach" She said while smiling

Then Zack pecked Cam on the lips and smiled "yeah I know" he replied

"Aww you guys are so cute, So when do plan on planning your wedding" Angela asked

"After this situation is all cleared I wouldn't want to hear any objections" Cam replied

"good point" Hodgins answered

"but you are getting bigger by the day" Zack responded Cam glared at him

"True honey that baby is growing inside of you" Angela agreed

"Then lets get this figured out faster so we could get this show on the road" Cam replied

And with that they all grabbed their things

_Brennan and Booth_ BONES POV

"Bones, Bones wait" Booth called after me, but I kept walking

"Temperance" Booth yelled, "_that is when I knew he was serious so I stopped and turned to him"_

"What" I simply asked, "_I could hardly bare to see his face but I knew I had to keep up the act it was too late now"_

"Why Bones, Why cant you remember" Booth asked hurt

"_I could hardly bare to see him like this I did not want to hurt him, I did not want to put him through this, this was hurting me more because I am seeing you like this it breaks my heart to know I am causing you this pain. I am So Sorry Booth" _Brennan thought to her self

"What are you talking about Booth I am not mentally retarded I remember every thing" I replied coldly

"Bones please remember us, please" Booth pleaded

"Booth I am Sorry but we are partners, I am sorry that you thought other wise" I replied in a softer tone

Booth stood up and kissed me slow passionate kiss that we shared many times before.

"_The kiss mesmorized me I wanted to kiss him back so badly, to just be taken in by him, but I couldn't I had to carry out my plan. I need to be sure I couldn't just give in to him…no matter how much I wanted too, so I just let him kiss me.. forgetting all of my worries for just that moment" _

Then he pulled away hurt evident in his eyes, for me not kissing him back with the force and passion I wanted to

" _I had to carry out my plain, I need to make sure that Zack was really in love with Cam, so I need to seduce him and if he does not cave into me he is right for her, but I might lose everything in the process, but I had to make sure" _

"_I LOVE YOU BOOTH" _

"Temperance" Booth looked at me

"I am sorry but it is not you I just…" I said but I was not able to finish I had to leave before the tears just came pouring down my face so I ran to my car and drove away leaving a hurt Booth there all alone

BOOTH _POV 

"Bones, Bones wait" I called desperately for her bute she just kept walking away from me _" I wanted to talk to her so badly" _

"Temperance" I all but shouted "_I had to get her to stop and talk to me" _

She stooped and looked at me

"What" She said coldly and or with none of her emotion at all

"Why Bones, Why cant you remember" I asked my heart breaking

"What are you talking about Booth I am not mentally retarded I remember every thing" She replied coldly_" my heart urns for you Bones, if you only knew how much I love you" _

"Bones please remember us, please" I pleaded on the verge of tears

"Booth I am Sorry but we are partners, I am sorry that you thought other wise" She said to me _" that is a lie, I saw the look in your eyes every time we were together, you know I love you and I know you love me , Temperance you need to remember, please remember"_

I then kissed her with all the passion and love I could muster up for her hoping it would rekindle the memory that was buried beneath her. _" I need you to remember Temperance, I love you too much" _But she never kissed me back but never pushed me away either. I broke the kiss

"Temperance" I called her to say something anything

"I am sorry but it is not you I just…" she did not finish she just ran away and went into her car and drove away leaving me behind

**___Jeffersonian____**

"Has any one talked to Brennan at all this weekend after the party" Angela asked

"Nope" Hodgins, Cam and Zack said in unison

"I tried calling her but no answer" Booth said while walking up to the platform

"aww sweetie" Angela gave him a huge hug "Are you ok"

Booth hugged her bad with all the force he could with out hurting her then mumbled on her shoulder "No" She kept hugging him and he kept hugging his tears threatening to fall

Just then Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian and saw this, and stopped dead in her tracks, Jealousy ran through her veins but she had a Mission to complete, she brushed it off

Every one then realized she was standing there, and Booth and Angela then stopped hugging to look at her.

Brennan put on the happiest smile that she could and said to Zack from a distance. "I would like to talk to you in my office later Zack, _** Alone**_" she emphasized the last part, then waved and walked away

Zack waved back

Cam saw this and got extremely jealous

"Zack, your are not going right" Cam said in a dangerous tone that sent shivers up every ones spine

"Why not" Zack asked clueless

"Why not!, because right now she is acting like a succubus, and you are her victim" Cam replied almost yelling

"I resent that succubus's are fictional character, mythical and imaginative, They do not exist. Camille" Zack raised his voice

"Do not call me Camille" Cam said getting extremely angry

"Then stop being so unreasonable and prude" Zack replied, the realized what her just said

"You think I am prude" she replied in a softer hurt tone

"Cammie.. I did not mean it am sorry" Zack replied then engulfed her in a hug

She hugged him back then said into his chest "just be careful her please"

"she is not a murder she is just Dr. Brennan" Zack replied

Cam gave him a pleading look. He surrendered and replied "Sure I will, promise"

And he kissed her

"I think I need to have a word with Brennan" Angela said breaking the moment

Every one just looked at her as she walked away

Angela walked into Brennan's office

"oh hello Angela" Brennan replied

"We need to talk" Angela replied Looking deep in Brennan's eyes

"Ok, I will talk to you-"

"NOW!" Angela shouted

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Review please ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3---**_


End file.
